gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound
The AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound is a modified AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam AGE: Memories of Sid, as well as the Kio Arc and Three Generation Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by the leader of the Space Pirates Bisidian, Captain Ash. Technology & Combat Characteristics After the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal was heavily damaged by Sid, the Earth Federation salvaged both the AGE System Core and the AGE Device, while Bisidian members took the remains of the mobile suit, and its pilot, Asemu Asuno."Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.24, Bandai, (2011) The said scrap parts were taken to the Madorna Workshop to be repaired, but Asemu decided to hide his identity and became a permanent member of Bisidian. He chose to have the mobile suit reworked to hide the fact that he was still alive and the result was the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound. The Dark Hound shared the same specifications as its predecessor, with the exception of the Wear System and the AGE System. Like its predecessor, it is able to transform into a high-speed fighter-like form known as Strider mode, which flies at three times the speed of its MS mode. Its transformation systems have been restored to perfection, resulting in further improved mobility. In this form, it is capable of atmospheric entry. For weapons, the Dark Hound possess a DODS Lancer, two Anchor Shots and a pair of Beam Sabers. Armaments ;*DODS Lancer :The primary weapon of the Dark Hound, the DODS Lancer is a modified form of the Hyper DODS Rifle with the barrel retrofitted into a long lance for stabbing. A pair of DODS Guns are built into the sides of the weapon and they fire beam shots rapidly. It forms the nose of the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's Strider Mode. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like weapon used for close combat during battle. Like the Gundam AGE-2 Normal and its variants, two beam sabers are stored on the rear skirt armor. The Dark Hound can combine two beam sabers into double-bladed beam saber and use it as a boomerang, as seen in the final episode. ;*Beam Vulcan :A pair of rapid-fire beam guns, which are used to intercept incoming missiles and enemy unit. The beam vulcans are mounted in the shoulders and only usable in Strider Mode. ;*Anchor Shot :A wired anchor equipped between each binder of the Dark Hound. It can be launched from the binder to restrain an enemy unit or grab onto a surface. The anchors can also direct electricity to an opponent, shocking them and electrifying their unit.Episode 34 Space Pirates Bisidian Each Anchor Shot can also be handheld and spun rapidly to form a makeshift shield. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash Eye :A special equipment built into the chest of the AGE-2 Dark Hound, it emits a blinding flash of light to disorient enemies. It was first used during Dark Hound's battle against the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. ;*Hyper Boost :A function that dramatically increases thrust while in Strider Mode, it can be used to leave an area quickly while towing multiple allied units. History For the history of the AGE-2 Dark Hound, please see Asemu Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Official Images Anchor_Shot.jpg|Anchor Shot DODS_Lancer.jpg|DODS Lancer Age-2-darkhound-art.jpg|Visual art for the AGE-2 Dark Hound AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (Ep 34) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 34) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (Ep 34) 02.JPG|Face and chest close up (Ep 34) Dark Hound kick.jpg|Dark Hound's Kick (Ep 34) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (Ep 34) 03.JPG|Piloted by Captain Ash (Ep 34) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (Ep 34) 04.JPG|Destroying Danazine (Ep 34) Dark Hound Double Blade Saber.png|Double Blade Beam Saber Dark Hound Boomerang.png|Beam Saber Boomerang Dark Hound Hook.jpg|Launching Anchor Shot Dark Hound Beam Vulcan.jpg|Firing Beam Vulcan Dark Hound Lance Gun in G-Strider mode.jpg Dark Hound Lance Gun.jpg|Firing DODS Lancer's DODS Guns Dark Hound Saber 1 blad econfiguration.jpg|Vs. Gundam Legilis (Ep 39) Dark Hound Spin shield 2.jpg|Spinning the Anchor Shot (Ep 39) AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (Ep 39) 01.JPG|Vs. Xamdrag (Ep 39) Dark Hound Spin shield.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound SR.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound G Strider Carddass.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound GB Try Age.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Gashacoin.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Gundam Wars.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Carddass Gold.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Carddass.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 1.jpg gundam age-2 dark hound try age 2.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 6.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 6.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 8.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age 9.png gundam age-2 dark hound try age 10.png Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Try Age special.jpg Gundam Age-2 Dark Hound GC.jpg Gundam Age Blu Ray Dexule 11 full.jpg Dark Hound vs Legilis PF.jpg Img age2-dark.jpg Gunpla Ag-age2dh-boxart.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (2012): box art Age-2dh-dark-hound-hg-box-art.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (2012): box art DarkHound_MG_Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound (2012): box art References Trivia *With its dark colors, shot lancer-inspired main weapon, grappling hooks and overall emphasis on pirate themes, the AGE-2 Dark Hound holds many similarities to the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2. *In episode 34, Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound landed a kick on the Gundam AGE-3, similar to how Zeheart's Zeydra landed a similar kick on the Gundam AGE-2 in episode 20. *In episode 39, Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound used its Anchor Shot to form a makeshift shield, similar to GAT-X370 Raider Gundam, which can do the same with its wired hammer. *AGE-2 Dark Hound, along with the AGE-1 flat, is reminiscent of the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider in that both are refitted to function without the need of an external input device (AGE Device and G-Controller respectively). External links *AGE-2DH Gundam Age-2 Dark Hound on MAHQ.net